


Life's Hard, Here's a Story About Hate Sex

by Disgruntled Isabelle (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fat Shaming, Female Ejaculation, Gags, Hate Sex, Insults, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underwear Kink, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, excessive cum, no beta reader as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isabelle
Summary: Seven puts Clover in her place.
Relationships: Clover Field/Seven





	Life's Hard, Here's a Story About Hate Sex

Seven slammed Clover against the wall, seething, his face inches away from hers.

“What are you gonna do you, fat useless dummy? Gonna hit me? You wouldn’t dare!” Clover sneered.

The large, scarred man tightened his hold on the front of her blouse and snarled. “I’m getting’ sick of your shit already, you little brat. Every word outta your mouth is a’ insult. I ain’t been raised to hit women but you’re gonna force me ta take that attitude down a few pegs!”

Clover divisively snorts and peered down. With a devilish smile, Clover pressed her foot into Seven’s groin, a rouge haze dusting her cheeks. “You sick freak, you get off of threatening little girls??”

“Ogh!” The rough elder, caught off guard by the younger girl’s actions, released her, causing her to fall to the ground as he backed up.

“Wha-What the hell are you pullin’?!”

Clover looked up at him in part-annoyance at being dropped to the hard floor and part-mischief at his perceived weakness. No man could resist her charms. She splayed her legs slightly wider as she rubbed her aching ass. Seven swallowed hard, his anger redirecting to a different emotion as he glowered down at her.

Their eyes met.

They couldn’t stand each other’s guts honestly. She found him old, stupid, and a disgusting whale of a man. He found her an annoying, insufferable and rude little brat who lacked any sort of brain or respect for that manner.

Whether she rose to meet him first or he lowered himself to meet her – it didn’t matter as these two opposites clashed their lips together in a lust-hate fueled fire. Seven’s large hands _pawed_ at Clover’s slender body, making her mess of her outfit.

Jacket – thrown to the wayside.

Blouse – ripped open, buttons scattering all over the linoleum.

Skirt – hiked.

Panties – _soaked._

Seven’s ground his knee into Clover’s needy cunny earning a breathy ~ _haaah ~_ from the magenta-haired girl.

Seven broke away from the girl and cast a hungry glare at her as he struggled to get his overalls and pants off. Clover stirred up her sopping cunt as she stared him down.

“Rusty as hell, you old fat tub of lard. You kiss like you’re downing a WcDonalds meal for four people.” The growl from the former cop stoked her flame as she struggled to stifle a laugh. “I’m an innocent, cute girl, not a greasy meal, moron~”

Seven kicked his pants off with a frustrated yell and reached for the bratty gyaru’s teased pigtails, yanking her hard to ground.

“You fucking _bru_ -!”

“Shaddup, you bitch!” Seven struck her face and thrust her head into his crotch, marking her features with his depraved musk. “This is where you belong, puttin’ that pretty mouth of yours ta work!”

No one had _ever_ hit Clover before. Not even her parents. She was locked in a state of shock, her eyes wide from the very real aggression dealt to her. Seven pushed her away to thumb off his boxers as Clover touched the ginger cheek that Seven struck.

“You hit me. You _fucking hit_ me!” Clover whispered. She tasted blood. A maelstorm of emotions whirled within her as a dark look over took her usual gleaming turquoise eyes. She suddenly grabbed his cock and balls with vicious strength with her nails digging into his tanned skin.

Her pussy was gushing as she twisted with a savage smile. Seven grunted in mild pain and quickly grabbed Clover’s throat to smash her against the wall. She released him and tried to scratch his large hands away as she gasped for air.

With his other hand, he yanked the throttled girl’s soaked panties off but not before taking a long whiff of her heady scent.

“Per...vert…” Clover managed to croak out. Seven pulled his mitt away from her throat. She gasped for air, being allowed a few seconds of breath before her panties are stuffed into her mouth. A whine left her throat transitioning to a scream as Seven thrust his large, PVC-pipe thick cock into her tight, virgin folds. The cop let out a low groan and closed his eyes briefly to adjust to the sublime sensations that shot throat his lower half. She cast a watery glance up at him, only to be held to his chest in a deep embrace as he started moving again. A blush tinted her features as he slowly ground the girl’s insides slow and deep, feeling every crevice. The pinkette’s eyes rolled up in ecstasy when her fellow player bottomed out, taking another pause.

Gradually, he pulled out and then slammed with all his force back into Clover’s snatch. A high-pitched, muffled moan left her throat as she was given the _pounding_ of a lifetime. Groans and slaps of flesh filled the air. Clover lifted her legs in a show of flexibility and wrapped her legs around Seven’s wide torso. He jackhammered into the girl, his resistance having died the moment she kissed him. Or he kissed her.

Clover couldn’t care less at this point. She tightened up and came, girlcum splattering their lower bodies and floor below in a growing puddle. She couldn’t recall the last time she came this hard if at all.

Seven lout of a grunt and by the grace of god, forced himself to pull out – which would be the course of action if Clover wasn’t holding onto to him with her legs in a vicegrip, sucking him in with her silky walls. Pussy this good caused him to let out a roar of confusion and release as the pent up tension between them cracked and exploded. He could detect a slight rising of her belly with how much cum he blasted into her hot, coiling cunt. Her legs gave out and Clover slid to the floor with Seven lowering himself with her, holding her worn out body.

“...Jesus…” Seven sighed after a long afterglow silence shared between the two. Clover lazily wrenched the panties from her maw and dropped them to the side.

“Yeah…” Clover replied as she closed her eyes. There they sat for a while.


End file.
